There are various semiconductor devices which include at least two separate parts which are secured together in an aligned relation. For example, there are semiconductor imagers, such as charge-coupled device (CCD) imagers, which are formed of an array of detector elements in an and along the surface of a substrate and which have a supplemental part, such as a filter, lenticular array, or a radiation shield for sensors or optical signal processors, mounted on the image substrate. The supplemental part also includes an array formed on and along a surface of a substrate. The supplemental part is mounted on the imager with the array of the supplemental part being aligned with the array of the imager. Generally, each of the parts, such as the imager and a filter, is made by a number of different steps in which various patterned layers or regions are formed in or on the substrate surface with each layer or region being aligned with previously formed patterned layers or regions. The steps forming the two parts are generally different since the structure of the two parts are different. Thus each part requires some type of alignment means to form the various layers or regions which make up the part. Finally, the final device requires some type of alignment means to align the two parts with respect to each other. If the details of one or both parts are made up of very fine lines, the details themselves cannot be used in an optical alignment operation since they cannot be seen very well in a low magnification large field of view microscope of the type generally used for alignment purposes. Therefore, it becomes necessary to provide the parts with large alignment keys to achieve alignment in the x, y and z directions.